


Only Where Human Eyes Can See

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: You can't tell the age of a Time Lord with just one look.





	Only Where Human Eyes Can See

"You've aged well!"

"No, I haven't," The Doctor replied glumly. He's previous response used to be something witty and clever like, "I moisturise" but he's grown tired and weary because honestly he hasn't aged well at all.

"You're nearly 1,000 years old and you don't-"

The Doctor sighed heavily. He didn't show it on the outside, but inside. . . Time weights heavy on the heart, burden the man who has two. 500 years of pain, loss, and suffering for each one.

The Doctor wears his age well, only where the human eyes can see. But you can't moisturise your heart.


End file.
